Historias de miedo
by Akhya
Summary: Bueno... mi segundo fic! son historias de miedo cortas, de momento solo hay una ¬¬, pero dejen reviews y decidme los capitulos que quereis! [no hay parejas]


Konnichiwas a todos!

He vuelto! (inner: no es que volvamos… es que nunca nos fuimos…)

Por cierto… he descubierto a mi inner xDD

E--- un fic de miedo, la historia no es real, es sacada de una revista (seguro que la verdadera historia de miedo la conocen algunos)

Hum… pues esto es una serie de historias de miedo narutescas, con personajes de Naruto! 0

Y que deje constancia que no es que los personajes que salen me caigan mal…esque he puesto los primeros que se me han ocurrido ·-·

No sé si pondré mas de tres o cuatro historias… decidme los capitulos que querais que lleve las historias de miedo en total, y ya las pondré ·-·

Ale.

(inner: los personajes son de Kishimoto, no de esta loca psicópata ¬¬)

eso era del abogado… pero allá tu ¬¬ (inner: WAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA!)

Arena y sangre

Cuenta una historia, de que una familia vivía en un faro. Todos eran muy felices. Esta familia era de cuatro miembros: dos padres, una hija y un perro. Un día, empezaron a ocurrir cosas bastante extrañas: las luces del faro estallaban en miles de añicos y, por las noches, a las dos de la madrugada, miles de voces terroríficas se oían en la lejanía con gritos desgarradores.

Algunos pensaban que el faro estaba maldito... otros pensaban que sólo eran cuentos del hombre que vivía allí, llamado Yondaime (nadie, ni su propia mujer sabía su nombre)...otros decían que aquella familia estaba loca... y otros decían que eran los espíritus de la gente inocente muerta en una masacre, que nadie supo quién la empezó, enterrados allí y construido el faro encima de las tumbas.

Bien, el caso es que todas las mañanas, Yondaime y su mujer subían arriba del todo para comprobar el estado de la bombilla del faro para que brillara por las noches y los barcos no se estrellasen. Un día, subiendo los dos, descubrieron que una de las grandes ventanas que miraba al mar se había roto y se colaba aire por allí. Al no poder arreglarla, el hombre dijo que subiría por la noche a arreglarla.

El caso es que se hizo de noche y el pobre hombre, subió a arreglar la ventana creyendo que haría menos frío. Ay. Ojalá nunca hubiera tomado esa decisión...

A la mañana siguiente, se oyó un grito desgarrador. El cuerpo de Yondaime se encontraba descuartizado encima de una pequeña lápida que sobresalía... a más de diez metros debajo de la ventana rota.

Se abrió un nuevo caso en Konoha... últimamente, se habían producido muchas muertes, en todas ellas, se había llegado a la conclusión de que había sido el mismo asesino... al lado de cada víctima, se encontraba un montoncito de arena bien apilado, un rastro de arena que conducía a unos metros más alejados de el cadáver... y luego se perdía el rastro, como si alguien que iba tirando arena por el camino a lo Hansel y Gretel, se lo hubiera tragado la tierra...

Ino se despertó, sobresaltada, al escuchar el chillido de su madre... tenía un mal presentimiento. Saltó de la cama y, aún en camisón, cogió a Pakkun y salió corriendo de la cama. Dio la vuelta al faro y encontró a su madre abrazando algo... empapado de sangre. Su madre le chillaba "¡no vengas! ¡NO VENGAS!" pero ella quería acercarse... saber qué era eso que estaba empapado en sangre... pero tenía que obedecer a su madre. Pasase lo que pasase. Eso es lo que había aprendido de pequeña.

_-A lo mejor sólo era un animal muerto...- _pensó. Pero enseguida lo desechó de su mente... su madre no tendría que estar llorando sólo por un animal... Intrigada, fue dentro del faro para buscar a su padre. Lo buscó por todo el faro... menos por la parte de arriba. Era el lugar que más miedo le daba.

Así que, tendió la mano en la dirección en la que se encontraba Pakkun, y este, se la lamió. Así se le pasaba el miedo a la niña. Cogió a su amigo y comenzó a subir, lentamente y de uno en uno, los viejos peldaños de madera que conducían a la parte más alta del faro. Se detuvo en la puerta cerrada. Vacilante, agarró el pomo con la mano que no tenía ocupada (NdA: en la otra, tiene a Pakkun ;P), y justo cuando iba a abrir, se echó hacia atrás. No podía hacerlo. Le daba miedo. Bajó corriendo los peldaños al oír una sirena de ambulancia. De repente, comenzó a entender algunas cosas: un bulto ensangrentado... su madre llorando encima... una ambulancia...

_-No puede ser real... no puede estar pasando..._

Se metió corriendo en su cama (con perro incluido), se tapó con las mantas y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Deseó no haber salido del faro. Deseó no haber comprendido nada.

Deseó que todo fuera un sueño...

Años después, su madre, tenía un trauma horroroso: la parte de arriba del faro y sus diez metros más abajo. Y aquella pequeña lápida que sobresalía y... la arena. Ino decidió que aquél acceso a la parte superior del faro estaría prohibido, así que compró un candado, lo cerró, y la llave la tiró al mar. Allí se oxidase y desapareciese para siempre.

Un día, al cenar, su madre puso la radio, y anunciaron que un loco del manicomio konohiense se había escapado. El único manicomio de Konoha era el que quedaba a un kilómetro de faro... más cerca que de las casitas del pueblo.

Dijeron que era un chico, de unos 17 años, que había sufrido un trauma emocional de pequeño, y se creía cosas que no era (NdA: como "yo soy el rey del mundo" cosas asi... creo que se llama transtorno cerebral, no?).

Y como era de noche, Ino y su madre su fueron a dormir.

_-Buf... que se escape un loco... la verdad es que tengo miedo...-_ La chica estaba más que acojonada, así que tendió la mano en busca de su perrito, y éste, le lamió la mano en la oscuridad.

A las tres de la mañana, la chica se despertó sobresaltada. Tenía un mal presentimiento... como "aquella" vez...

Fue a la habitación de su madre con una linterna, se había ido la luz. No la encontró (NdA: para los que se pierden... a quien no encontró fue A LA MADRE, no a la luz... por si acaso ¬.¬)

Miró en todas las habitaciones posibles, hasta que llegó a la cocina (NdA: a mi me da mucho cage ir a la cocina con la luz apagada... pero más miedo me da el pasillo y el baño con la luz apagada... ugh...). De repente, vino otra vez la luz cuando Ino se encontraba en la cocina. Ojalá nunca se hubiera ido. Ojalá nunca hubiera venido.

Lo que vio fue desconcertante para ella. Su perro se hallaba descuartizado sobre la mesa. Su madre también estaba descuartizada, sus trozos desperdigados por el suelo de la cocina, llenos de sangre y arena. Ino chilló y miró la pared de la cocina. Escrita, había una frase que ponía los pelos de punta:

"Los humanos también sabemos lamer"

Lo último que vio la joven fue un chico pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, sin cejas, lleno de arena y que en sus manos ensangrentadas sujetaba con fuerza un cuchillo de cocina… también ensangrentado.

Nunca atraparon al asesino.

Buf… ya está!

Da cage? Si? No? Deberían matarme a mi para no escribir más fics?

(inner: que conste que siempre quedo yo para escribir… esque no nos tienen en cuenta… ¬¬)

Bueno, dejen reviews y decidme si debería seguir con las historias de miedo!

Ja, matta ne!

Tsubasa-Uzumaki

(inner: podeis mandar dinero con los reviews? Graciaaaaaaas 0)

xD


End file.
